1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to ductile composites of cold-rolled rubber reinforced resin sheets and normally embrittling layers.
2. Description
ABS resin comprises a dispersion of a butadiene rubber graft in a matrix of amorphous styrene acrylonitrile interpolymer. The resin can be molded and extruded in the fabrication of articles of manufacture. Molded or extruded sheets can be shaped or formed by the process of cold-drawing.
Articles manufactured from ABS resin may be coated to enhance their properties and their surface appearance. The coating may be a lacquer resin or an electroplated metal. The composite sheets thus obtained are embrittled because the layer deposited on the ABS is generally brittle so that under stress, cracks induced in the deposited layers are propagated into the ABS layer causing a reduction in physical properties particularly impact resistance.
Thus, there is a need for composite sheets of ABS resin and normally embrittling layers, such composite sheets being free of embrittlement and substantially retaining the impact resistance of ABS resin.